


This Isn't Love

by TransScribe



Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: Kinda, M/M, Poetry, Rick's POV, Rick's in denial, not sure what to tag with this tbh, sappy af, stanchez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8742355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransScribe/pseuds/TransScribe
Summary: Rick feels something for Stan. But it isn't love. It can't be.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! This isn't how I usually write things but my English teacher told me to be less dialogue-dependent in my creative writing. So I decided to write something with no dialogue, and it turned into a poem of sorts. Hope you like it!

This isn’t love.  
No, it can’t be  
Love doesn’t exist, it’s just chemicals, it’s meaningless.   
But that whole point is a contradiction, and Rick knows it.  
Of course he knows it, he’s a genius.  
But then, why can’t he figure out what this is?   
Because it’s not love. Rick doesn’t do love.

All these emotions, they just get in the way.   
He doesn’t need them.  
He doesn’t need these sappy things.  
The warmth in his chest.  
The flutters in his stomach.  
The contentment when Stan’s arms are around him.  
The electricity of his kisses.  
No, he doesn’t need any of this.  
He doesn’t need these chemicals.  
They’ll fade, anyway. They always fade.  
Happiness never lasts.   
Love never lasts.  
But that’s ok, because this isn’t love.

He can’t quite decode it, but he knows he likes it.  
Which is bad, because if he likes it it means it’ll hurt when it goes.  
But he’s enjoying it, and he can’t stop.  
Maybe he needs this.  
Maybe he needs to take a break from this cynicism.  
Maybe he should just accept this for what it is.  
Maybe he should open up a little.   
Maybe he should give in.

So maybe this is love.  
The way Rick laughs at Stan’s jokes,  
Even the ones that don’t deserve it.  
The way Stan’s smile makes his own lips curve each time, without fail.  
The way Rick’s stomach flips when they kiss.  
The way Stan’s arms around him work better than any lullaby or bedtime story.  
Lying down, with his body curled into Stan’s, he feels at home.  
Maybe he’s just as sappy as everyone else.

So this is love.  
He never expected to be so ok with it.  
Maybe he really is just like everyone else.  
But maybe that’s ok, because after all, he’s only human.  
Most species he’s encountered experience love.  
Maybe it’s not so strange after all.  
Sure, it’s just chemicals,  
But how can anyone resist something that feels so good?  
Besides, most things are just chemicals.   
Some drugs are just chemicals, and he’s never said no to those.  
Why should love be any different?  
And how can he resist watching Stan’s eyes light up,  
Watching that stupid grin fill his face,  
Seeing the adoration in his expression?  
You’d need a will of steel, and apparently Rick lacks that.

Rick is in love.   
He's in love with Stan.  
He’s in love with Stan’s smile.  
Stan’s laugh.  
His stupid jokes.  
His ability to party and mess around,  
But still be there to hold him when he's sad.  
He’s in love with how their hands fit together perfectly.  
He’s in love with Stan’s ability to fix things.  
He’s in love with Stan’s goofy personality  
And the way he tells Rick he’s beautiful.  
He’s in love with how Stan seems so simple  
But he’s one of the most complicated people Rick has ever met.  
Stan is a mystery  
And Rick is the one who gets to crack the code.

So yeah, Rick is in love.  
Happily, sappily in love.  
And he no longer sees a problem with that.  
Stan is perfect in his eyes.  
Not flawless, but perfect.  
Perfect in the way he speaks.  
Perfect in the way he moves.  
Perfect in the way that he cares when it matters.  
Perfect in the way that he just rolls with it.  
And perfect in the way that he is just as in love with Rick as Rick is with him.

**Author's Note:**

> So there you go. I tried something new today. 
> 
> Feedback is welcome!


End file.
